Home Cumming
by Anti Inflammatory
Summary: Starr and Schuyler meet again.


Home-Cumming Game

By- Min

Rated: NC-17

Pairing: Scarr (Schuyler/Starr)

This was written as part of a challenge at another board, and I'm sharing it here.

Note : I don't like this one turned out :/, not at all. I think the Ice Cream Truck one came out better.

Starr Manning sat in the bleachers , she was wearing a skirt and top but was wishing she had worn jeans instead , watching the football game down on the field; it was the Home Coming Game. Now that it was senior year she was going to be swamped with college applications, extracurricular activities, SATs and making sure that she had all the credits that she needed to graduate. Tonight was her night to be a normal teenager her mom was watching Hope for her so she was at the game with Markko and Langston. It was hot tonight so Starr was sipping on Diet Soda, that was packed with ice. The cold liquid tasted good going down her throat as she was watching the first quarter of the game, the Lions had gotten off to a good start keeping their opponents the Lambs trying to catch up.

Langston was seated between Starr and Markko on the bleachers watching the game when her eye caught sight of Mr. J watching the game. She grabbed Starr's sleeve," Starr," she hissed to her friend.

Starr had been taking a sip of her soda and nearly choked when Langston began to pull on her sleeve she fell half sideways towards her friend, the cup nearly flying out of her hand. "Lang what was that for?" she hissed back. Why was her friend acting bizarre all of a sudden. She caught the cup and steadied herself looking at her friend.

"Mr. J is down there," she whispered nodding in the direction of where the biology teacher was sitting. He had returned to Llanview High at the start of the school year after the mess with Starr coming onto him and kissing him in the hallway during the March Madness Mixer.

"Oh," Starr said startled as she glanced in the direction that Langston had nodded, and sure enough there was the sexy biology teacher. She would be lieing if she said that she hadn't thought about him after he had left and returned. She thought about him all the time actually and it always made her wonder if he'd ever feel for her what she felt for him, was still feeling for him.

"Starr, if you want we can leave," Langston said.

"What leave why?" Markko asked hearing Langston mention leaving. "It's only the first quarter; we have three more to go before the game is over."

Langston sighed shaking her head," Guys really don't get it."

"What?" Markko asked confused.

"It's okay we don't have to leave," Starr said," We are here to watch the game," she said pulling her focus from Schuyler reluctantly.

Langston bit her bottom lip softly as she tried to watch the game, maybe she had nothing to worry about. It was possible infact that Starr was completely over Mr. J by now, even though things hadn't worked out with Cole for her best friend it didn't mean that Mr. J was the reason did it?

Schuyler Joplin had wanted to get out his apartment tonight and just do something anything at all, and so he was here at the Home Coming Game. Llanview Lions vs. Lincoln Lambs. The first quarter came to an end with the Lions in the lead. He decided to go get a drink at the concession stand even though the second quarter was starting up.

By the time the first quarter had ended Starr had finished her soda and needed to go to the restroom, so she excused herself. Walking down the bleachers she headed off to the side walking past the concession area, she didn't see Schuyler standing in line there. When she got inside the school there was a line at the girl's bathroom. "I should have known," she thought with a small laugh and got in line. Well even if she missed some of the game it was alright, Markko would be sure to give her a play by play she was sure.

At the concession stand there was a bit of a line too so Schuyler pretty much stood right where he was. Several of his students stopped to say hi and ask if he was enjoying the game and he told them that he was. The line was slowly making its way through, he hoped he'd be able to get his drink soon before the game was over.

Inside the line for the bathroom was slowly inching its way inside of the bathroom and Starr was hoping she'd get in there soon. Finally she got inside the bathroom and a stall was free, she quickly ducked inside of it.

Schuyler finally made it to the concession counter and ordered a soda pulling his wallet out and paying for the drink. "Thank you," he said taking his change and the drink. Putting his wallet away he turned to head back towards the bleachers.

Starr exited the highschool after using the restroom and on her way back to the bleachers she ran into Schuyler." Oh sorry," she said.

"Starr," Schuyler said as he reached out to steady her with his free hand.

His hand on her arm sent thrills through her body and a shiver of delight down her arm,"Hi," Starr managed to say.

"Are you okay? " Schuyler asked worried.

"Yeah yeah," Starr nodded," Um..I should get back. Langston and Markko are waiting," she said pointing towards the bleachers.

Schuyler smiled," You came with Langston." Why was he glad that she hadn't said Cole's name too? " Isn't Cole waiting for you too?"

"No. No he's not," Starr said simply. " Enjoy the game," she said and started walking towards the bleachers again.

Schuyler watched her walking back and he couldn't help himself, a grin slid across his face. If she wasn't with Cole than she was single. He headed back towards the bleachers to take his seat again, and watch the last half of the second quarter as the Lambs caught up giving the Lions a run for their money, the two teams were tied when they went into Half Time.

During Half Time Langston went to get something to eat and drink, leaving Markko with Starr and that meant she got a personal play by play of what she had missed. As Markko was rambling on during the Half Time show, Starr's eyes were scanning the bleachers for Schuyler. Maybe she should have talked to him some more instead of just walking away. She tuned out Markko and her eyes landed on Schuyler seated in the bleachers.

She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and scrolled through it and looked at Schuyler's number she had kept it even though they hadn't really talked since she wrote him the letter. The letter saying that she would wait for him.

To: Schuyler

From : Starr

I'm sorry I shouldn't have walked away so abruptly. Cole is a sore subject.

She hit send and glanced up to see Marrko still talking and let out a sigh shaking her head. Hopefully soon they'd be going into the third quarter of the game. It would probably be the only thing right now aside from Langston that would shut Markko up.

Further down the bleachers, Schuyler heard his phone beep telling him that he had text message so he pulled it out of his back pocket and checked the message. It was from Starr, he opened it and read it before replying.

To : Starr

From : Schuyler

Its okay. I'm sorry to ask, I just hadn't heard anything about you two and was wondering. Is Hope okay? We should talk.

Starr's phone beeped a few minutes later and she read the message that Schuyler had sent her, and then replied.

To: Schuyler

From : Starr

Sure. Did you want to talk now? Under the Bleachers?

She waited for Schuyler's response and when she got it she got up from her seat, so that she could descend the bleachers.

"Where are you going?" Markko asked just as Langston returned from the concession stand with stuff for herself and Markko.

"I'll be back," was all Starr said before she disappeared.

Schuyler was standing under the bleachers waiting for Starr to get down there, as soon as she started to walk down there and towards him. He remembered how beautiful she really was, and how much he was attracted to her. "So seems like I upset you earlier," he said.

"No no it wasn't you. I'm sorry about that I really am," Starr said.

He smiled," It's okay. I just want to be sure that you are okay," he said.

"I'm fine," Starr replied," It's been hard with Cole gone, having to take care of Hope by myself. I do have help sometimes, my parents are there for me."

"I can't imagine your parents not being there for you Starr. Especially your dad," he said trying not to make a face thinking about Todd Manning. Todd had punched him out once, because he thought Schuyler was sleeping with Starr that had been all kinds of fun.

Half time was wrapping up and the game was about to go into the third quarter and Langston was looking around. "Starr's not back yet," she said to Markko.

" She'll be back soon from wherever she went," Markko said more interested in the game as it was starting back up again. He wanted the Lions to win and so far they were tied with lambs right now.

" Well maybe she went to the bathroom. I'll be back," Langston said and got up making her way down the bleachers and started walking towards the school to go check the bathrooms.

By the time the third quarter of the game was starting up, Schuyler and Starr were still underneath the football bleachers. The noise from the fans and the game was pretty loud as they tried to talk there. "Why did this seem like a good idea to you?" Schuyler asked, wondering how in the world they were supposed to talk down here.

"What?" Starr asked. When she had suggested under the bleachers she had done so thinking they'd have more time before half time ended but away from prying eyes and ears to talk.

Schuyler leaned in so his mouth was by her ear," I said why did this seemed like a good idea to you?"

Starr's heart was pounding in her chest to have Schuyler practically leaning ontop of her like this, she thought she might pass out from pleasure. She reached up putting her hand on his shoulder," I thought we'd have more time before the third quarter started and it would give us space away from eyes and ears."

"It was good in theory I guess."

"Yeah , I'm sorry," Starr said with a shrug.

The feel of her hand on his shoulder was nice he had to admit that as he looked down at her, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his embrace.

Starr's eyes went wide with surprise," Wh-what are you doing?"

"Something I know I shouldn't," was his reply before he lowered his head and kissed her like he had wanted to the night of the dance.

Starr wasn't about to give up the opportunity to make out with Schuyler underneath the bleachers, the thought made her want to giggle. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around him as she did, tuning out the sounds of the crowd and the game as they were escalating.

Schuyler kissed her back he leaned up against one of the posts that held the bleachers in the ground of the football field. One of his hands inched towards her thigh and rested there as he was kissing her.

"Schuyler," Starr murmured.

"Starr," Schuyler murmured softly and pulled away to look down at her," I know this isn't the most ideal place, but would you slap me if I said I wanted to make love to you."

"What?" Starr asked," Here? Now?" Her heart was pounding in her chest wildly; right here under the bleachers make love to Schuyler.

"Will you let me, right here? Right now? "He asked looking at her and waiting for an answer.

"Yes," Starr said nodding her head. Okay so a quickie under the bleachers was not exactly romantic but it was with Schuyler, how could she say no to that?

He pulled her close to him again kissing her passionately, his hand slid up her leg underneath the skirt she wore. His fingers brushed against cotton panties that she was wearing underneath and he was itching to get inside of her panties. He was itching to get inside of her really.

She kissed him back pressing herself up against him, she felt his fingers near her crotch and a small gasp escaped her lips. She had lain in bed so many nights imagining what it would be like if Schuyler were kissing her and touching her most intimate places, she was already liking this way more than her imagination.

His fingers found the waistband of her panties and he began to pull them down her legs slowly, and then let his fingers brush her pussy lips. Each time that his fingers came into contact with her body she was responding to his touch like she had been waiting for it for years. His thumb found her clit brushing up against it.

She let out a soft startled gasp feeling the way her clit was throbbing at his touch. She let her eyes close as she pushed her hips forwards. She let her hands travel to the front of his jeans as she began to undo them and soon she was slipping her hands inside of his boxers and stroking him.

He let out a growl of pleasure as he began to rub her, his fingers pushing past her folds grazing the inner walls of her pussy, her sticky juices beginning to cover his fingers her scent all over them. He would love to be inside of her right now, as he continued to rub her he could hear a small moan escape her lips.

"More," she begged him pushing herself towards his fingers. Her hands were still inside of his boxers fondling him with pure pleasure.

His mouth was by her ear as he began nibble on it and pulled into his mouth, letting his teeth graze it lightly while pushing two fingers inside of Starr moving them around and in and out of her. He was getting harder and harder at her touch.

Langston had searched all over the school for her friend and finally returned to her seat in the bleachers next to Marrko, who was still very much into the game. " Where could Starr be?" she asked.

"Lang, relax. She probably ran into someone she knew or something," Markko said not taking his eyes off the action on the field, cheering when the Lions scored.

"Like who…..Oh no!" Langston said when a thought occurred to her. Could Starr have possibly run into Mr. J? Her eyes quickly searched the bleachers and there was no sign of Mr. J anywhere watching the game. Well okay so that didn't mean anything right? It could just mean that Mr. J left the game early. Langston tuned into the rest of the game and tried to convince herself that this was the correct answer.

Starr began to move her hips thrusting them forwards as Schuyler's fingers sunk deeper and deeper inside her soaking wet folds. She was starting to drip on his fingers and her hands were busy playing with his balls, she ran her nails lightly along the.

"I need to be inside of you," he growled, he was getting so hard right now. The only way to satisfy that was to be buried deep inside of Starr. He used one arm to hold her and the other one to free himself from his jeans and boxers and slid deep inside of her.

"Yes," Starr moaned feeling him starting to sink into her. This was just what she needed; she had been aching to feel him thrusting inside of her.

He moved his hands both underneath her skirt grasping her by the hips as he began to thrust in and out of her. She wound her arms around his neck moving her hips to meet his thrusts as she pressed herself closer to him, the noise of the game going on increased as their moans and groans increased. They began rocking together as their bodies melded into one, the intensity increasing between them as her walls sank in around his hard cock, tightening like a fist of pleasure. As they began to pick up speed their climax was start to build together, both of them getting lost in each other.

The crowd in the bleachers cheered for another point shaking the bleachers while underneath Starr and Schuyler shook with intense passion. He thrusted harder and faster into her reaching her inner most pleasure points, and caused her body to succumb to him in all ectasy.

As the Lions scored the winning touchdown at the end of the game, Schuyler and Starr reached their climaxes together her spilling her juices all down his hard cock, and him exploding deep inside of her. They were both trying to catch their breaths afterwards and realized the game was ending. They quickly got dressed fixing themselves ducking out from under the bleachers and blended into the crowd coming off the bleachers.

Langston and Markko found Starr by the concession stand," OMG Starr, are you okay?"Langston asked reaching her friend.

Starr watched Schuyler disappearing towards the parkinglot," Best time I've ever had a football game," she said.

"Is that a yes?" Langston asked confused looking at her friend.


End file.
